


I'll just have to endure...

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Derek Hale, Stiles Leaves, Stiles get a puppy, Stiles is Miguel Hale, derek finds him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Stiles leaves..Derek finds him...





	I'll just have to endure...

Stiles was leaving…

He felt that he didn’t belong to Beacon Hills anymore. After he accidentally killed Donavan (the police report also confirmed it) he just couldn’t stand the look on Scott’s eyes. The true alpha was still blaming him for Donovan’s death; Stiles could see it and honestly, he couldn’t stand it anymore. Scott’s behavior after the incident has gradually changed; he was avoiding him and started putting his trust on Theo of all people; enough was enough.

After a stressful pack meeting where Stiles fought with Theo per usual and no one not even Lydia took his side, Stiles made the hard decision. He packed his things, just a bag with some clothes, left a short note to his dad, telling him he needed some alone time to think and begged him not to search for him, and hit the road. Once he was out of Beacon Hills, he withdraw all his savings, ditched his car, because he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself, traded it with an old black Sedan, and headed north. He always wanted to travel, gather new experiences, meet new people, forget…

His last trip was in Mexico trying to save Scott… Derek almost died that night… And everything that Stiles felt for the guy all this time hit him hard. However, he didn’t get a chance to share his feelings with the wolf. Derek left with Braeden and Stiles was left with his pack and friends or, so he thought. Soon after Derek ran into the wild, new problems have arisen and new supernatural creatures appeared in town, so Stiles was grateful that didn’t have time to deal with his feelings about the ex-alpha.

So, Stiles was now inside his new car traveling. He drove nonstop for days heading to Vancouver. He picked the smallest town he could find on the map, surrounded by mountains and wild forests and rented the cheapest isolated cabin he could spot, giving a fake name, Miguel Hale. He had forced his classmate Danny a while back to made him a false ID and the name was just laying there. No one knew about it and Stiles didn’t want to give out his real name anyways, so Miguel Hale it was.

The cabin was at the edge of the forest 23km away from the nearest town and was made mostly by wood. It had a small living room with a big light brown couch in the center and a smaller black one on the right surrounding a small fireplace. On the left of the living room a big counter was separating the kitchen area; a new kitchen with stove, a freezer and two dark brown cabinets. On the other side of the living room a door was separating the only bedroom of the house; A big bed in the middle, a nightstand next to it, a small wooden closet across it and big window lighting the place in all the right angles. A smaller door inside the bedroom led to the bathroom; all in all, the cabin was small and practical. Stiles was pleased with his new dent and hoped that this house would be a new beginning for him.      

Soon Stiles-Miguel fell into a daily routine. He would get up around 10, he would run into town for some errands or call his dad from time to time, cook something to eat, take a short stroll around the forest and would come back around 8pm to write.

He had decided long ago that he would write down his supernatural experiences disguised into some sci-fi stories to help supernatural newbies deal with supernatural crisis. Now he had the time and the right mind to do it.

A local newspaper showed interest in his scripts, so several chapters of his wannabe book were published under the name of Miguel Hale. Stiles felt safe and kind of proud using that name; no one knew it around the town anyways.

Working part time in the paper, offered Stiles the opportunity to prolong his stay in the cabin.

On an early October morning Stiles had adopted a puppy. She was total black with a fluffy tail and she had a tendency to growl at him from day one. Stiles named her Wolfie and she was his new best friend. Apart from her constant growling Wolfie liked to run around the house and cuddle with him when she was sleepy. Stiles loved to walk her around the forest always keeping her close and more than once he caught himself talking to her about his old adventures. She was his new most loyal friend.

It’s been 7 months since Stiles had left Beacon Hills and his life was good… He had less nightmares, a job and an adorable puppy as a friend.

Winter was coming, and the constant rain in the afternoons stopped him from going out with Wolfie and his casual walks. Instead he spent his afternoons  across his fireplace made some hot cocoa, put Wolfie on his laps and would read the latest comic he bought from the town or take notes for his book. One particularly rainy afternoon, Stiles heard footsteps near his door. No one ever visited him, no one knew he lived out here; it was late in the afternoon and the light in the sky was almost gone so Stiles began to panic. He walked silently behind the door, his heart beating like crazy with a wooden bat on his hand (old habits die hard). Wolfie, was on alert and byhis side barking to whoever was behind the door.

Then he heard it…The voice he thought he would never hear again.

_“Stiles… Stiles, its me open the door …”_

Stiles hesitated and took a deep breath, he left his bat down and grabbed softly Wolfie on his arms unlocking the door. He saw Derek, a very wet Derek in total black, looking at him with a blank face.

 _“Stiles”_ he said and walked inside the house without permission taking his shoes and his leather jacket off (yeah cause some things never change) and walking straight near the fireplace sitting in front of it.

 _“Derek”_ Stiles said and looked dazzled at the werewolf in front of him. _“How are you even here?”_ Stiles asked puzzled and closed the door, walking towards the couch and sitting across him with Wolfie on hand.

Derek didn’t respond, he just looked Stiles from head to toe and the furry ball in his hands. _“What’s with the pup? I thought you hated canines anyway”_ Derek asked him raising his left eyebrow.  

 _“Wolfie is not any canine she is my pup and I adore her… And you didn’t answer my question…How are you here Derek and why? If you came to take me back I have to tell you that…”_ Stiles kept babbling raising his tone and getting angry making Wolfie uneasy in his arms and growling.

 _“Stiles, no I didn’t come to bring you back”_ Derek answered interrupting him and looking at him deep in the eyes.

Suddenly Stiles could see all the colors in Derek’s eyes reflected by the fire his muscular chest flashing through his wet black shirt the tight black jeans that hugged perfectly his well-formed legs and wanted to take a mental picture of Derek like this; to keep him there in front of his fireplace forever. Stiles, was brought back to reality by Wolfie who suddenly left his gasp and jump down showing her pup teeth and growling to Derek.

Derek flashed his werewolf light blue eyes to the pup that start whining scared and ran back to Stiles’ foot.

 _“Derek don’t do that!!!”_ Stiles squealed _“Did the big bad wolf scared you sweetie??_ _He won’t hurt you pup”_ Stiles said and gave Derek a death glare. 

Derek smirked evilly at Stiles for a second but then moved his hands motioning for Stiles to bring the pup to him. Stiles obeyed and brought Wolfie to Derek’s big arms; the pup growled at first but with the first touch of Derek’s skillful hands Wolfie melted into him making cute noises Stiles never heard before.

Stiles went to the bedroom and came back seconds later with a warm blanket covering the werewolf who had relaxed his tense posture smiling at Wolfie.

Stiles also passed him, his mug of cocoa that Derek easily accepted with an easy thanks and sat beside him. After a few moments of silence Stiles whispered: _“Do you know?”_

Derek froze a bit on his spot but then nodded. Stiles came closer to the werewolf’s body after that, leaning his head on the broad shoulder.

Derek pulled him with his free hand under the blanket while Wolfie was snuggling hard on Derek’s body. Stiles was drift off to sleep feeling the werewolf hugging him, safe and relaxed surrounded by warmth.

The next time he opened his eyes, Stiles was laying on his bed, wearing only his batman boxers and was tacked safely under his blanket. He threw it away feeling trapped and started panicking, gasping for air and while his heart was beating like crazy.

He heard footsteps and an almost naked Derek (wearing only marron boxers) ran into him holding his neck with one hand and cupping with the other Stiles’ cheek.

 _“Stiles cub breathe… here”_ He took Stiles hand and put it on his chest above his heart tangling their fingers tight. _“Breathe with me…that’s right breathe baby its ok you are safe…”_  Derek looked deep in Stiles’ eyes flashing his blue eyes until the human’s breath was back to normal.

Stiles then fell into the werewolf’s arms holding him tight, at tight as he could and whispered _“I thought it was a dream…”_

 _“What now?”_ Derek answered and held him back tight, but careful not to crush him, putting his chin on human’s shoulder caressing his back softly.

 _“That you came…I woke up in bed and I was alone and… I thought it was a dream…”_ Stiles whispered.

 _“I’m here Stiles you can relax and go back to sleep…”_ Derek smiled and look down in Stiles’ face. _“I’ll even stay…for a few days if you want me too”_

Stiles looked at him with puppy eyes and smiled at him. _“Really?”_

 _“Yeah…”_ Derek agreed and smiled back blushing a little and tried to get up, but Stiles grabbed his hand softly.

 _“Stay…. I…I don’t wanna be alone…”_ Stiles looked at him with puppy eyes and Derek left a deep sigh.

He sat beside Stiles again and said _“Move over…”_

Stiles left a happy yelp and moved on the right of the bed sighing happy.

 _“Thank you… I mean….”_ Stiles smiled and closed his eyes too excited to sleep anyway... _“Where is Wolfie?”_ Stiles’ eyes snapped and looked around trying to get up.

 _“Sleeping by the fireplace on a pillow.”_ Derek replied and pulled him back folding his naked self around Stiles. The human’s heart start beating fast and hummed in response.

Stiles moved a little to better position himself as the little spoon and started tracing the veins on the hand of the werewolf with the tip of his fingers.

The werewolf smiled unconsciously and drifted off to sleep and after a few minutes; Stiles was surrendered to the werewolf’s warmth falling to deep sleep too.    

A familiar bark woke Stiles up. He slowly opened his eyes looking for Wolfie with his hands and brought her near his chest. Wolfie start growling softly and biting playfully the big fingers of a very sleepy werewolf who growled back and cuddled harder the human little spoon between his arms. _“Der… I need to feed her…and to pee”_ Stiles whispered smiling at the sight of the half-naked werewolf in his bed.

Derek mumbled something growlish, that made Stiles giggled and lose his tight grip on the human. Stiles smiled and got up giving soft kisses to his cub and walked to the living room putting some dog biscuits on her plate living her to enjoy her food. Stiles hit the bathroom and walked back in his bed finding Derek still snoring lightly.

He laid next to the werewolf carefully and placed his hands around him with some effort smiling goofily. He just wanted to be near him touch him and that’s what he did… He started caressing the werewolf’s face softly carefully with the tip of his fingers smiling when he reached his lips; soft and juicy-perfect. Stiles, bit his own lip and left a cute mewl that made Derek open his eyes at once flashing them on the human beneath him.

Stiles pulled away his hand, but Derek held it, he joined his fingers with the human placing a soft kiss on it and folded himself on the human once more.

Stiles blushed and giggled hugged him back folding himself around the big werewolf and caressing his hair _“How did you find me?”_ Stiles whispered and kept playing with the werewolf’s hair.

Derek leaned to the human’s caresses and answered with a sleepy voice _“I was with Cora in New York…and I was feeling that something was off… So, I drove back in Beacon Hills…That was 5 months ago…I talked to Scott and he told me what happened; then your Dad didn’t know where you where… I hired a detective to find you, but Stiles Stilinski was nowhere to be found. Then one week ago as I was driving back to New York I saw in a newspaper the name Miguel Hale… You sure didn’t make it easy for me to find you… But Miguel Hale???’’_ Derek shook his head amused and continued

 _“Then I came here track your sent along with a new one… I drove by but, didn’t see your jeep so I came by foot to check if it was really you; your smell and your heart beat confirm it... I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you…”_ Derek whispered and held the human tighter in his arms.

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes hiding on the werewolf’s neck. _“If you have been there Theo wouldn’t have turned Scott against me”_ Stiles whimpered and tried to hide inside the werewolf’s hands.

 _“Hey, Stiles look at me baby boy… I’m sorry I wasn’t there…But if Scott put his faith on a stranger instead of trusting his best friend he is a bigger fool than I thought. He doesn’t deserve you… he never did…”_ Derek cupped the human’s face and put a soft kiss on his lips.

Stiles looked at him in shock after a few moments he claimed the werewolf’s lips for a hot steamy wet one. He bit Derek’s down lip and slide his tongue on the werewolf’s mouth sucking it slowly.

Stiles mewled, and Derek growled getting on top of the human giving a hard trust on Stiles groin. The human shot his head with eyes closed shaking underneath the broody man above him… _“Again”_ he half moaned, and Derek left a deep growl obliging; he thrusted on Stiles again and again slow and hard till they were both hard licking precum.

 _“Der…”_ Stiles was restless underneath the werewolf that ripped both their underwear and joined their hard, leaking cocks with his big palm caressing them slowly up and down…up and down…leaving hot breaths on the human’s soft pale skin. 

They reached their orgasms together and Derek fell next to the human holding him close in his arms. After Stiles caught his breath he beamed next to the gorgeous naked man behind him. _“That was…better than I had imagined…”_

Derek giggled blushing and kissed Stiles cheek. Then the restless human took a serious face and asked _“Why are you really here Der? After Mexico you and Braeden left...”_ his heart beating like crazy again.

 _‘’Well, Miguel, Braeden was a good distraction I guess…for the time… But I was planning to come back home eventually…ask you out…date you…kiss you…fuck you senseless”_ Derek growled again and flashed his eyes.

 _“Wait, what?”_ Stiles looked at him with his eyes wide.

 _“Stiles you were underage, and I just couldn’t control me around you… I’m sorry I left you, but I couldn’t risk hurting you…”_ Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck with his beard and caressing his naked back.

 _“So that means….”_ Stiles was thinking out loud…

 _“That means my little Miguel that I was in love with you…all this time…I still am…and I wanna stay here with you if you want me…”_ Derek whispered near Stiles lips.

Stiles was tearing softly happily looking deeply into the werewolf’s eyes … _“You want to stay here with me?”_

Derek nodded and kissed him softly. “ _If you want me…Yes…”_

 _“Yes… a thousand times yes_ …” Stiles said giggling and gave soft little kisses on the juicy lips of the werewolf.

 _“I want you all of you forever Stiles. You are my little Miguel after all”_ Derek said and folded his arms around Stiles’ waist squeezing him softly.

Stiles’ heart was beating like crazy and hold him tighter on his body… _“I want you to… Der…I’ve been in love with you for a long time… I just…With everything and Braeden on the picture… You seemed happy and you deserve to be… And I thought that you were straight… I mean I …”_

Derek interrupted him with a slow long wet kiss that left both hard again. _“I want you…I want you to be mine… Will you be mine Stiles?”_ Derek whispered seductively near Stiles lips.

Stiles hummed in response with his eyes closed breathing hard.

_“Then, I need to bite you… claim you… fuck you baby…Do you want that? Do you want my hard, big dick buried deep inside your ass cub? Will you let me make you mine? Mine to fuck, mine to protect forever and always? My boy, my love, my breath, my everything… Will you be that good boy for me Miguel?”_

Stiles mewled in response feeling his dick licking under the spell of the werewolf’s words and Derek just slip slowly himself inside the human. He held him tight against his body and started thrusting like a mad man inside Stiles who was screaming, begging for more feeling he is gonna explode from pleasure. Stiles cummed hard for a second time and Derek just kept his brutal pace until he reached his climax. He came hard inside the human and left a bite on his neck in the process, making Stiles’ scream and fell back in bed feeling in ecstasy.

 _“I’ll never let anyone hurt you again cub…”_   The werewolf said, and Stiles just smiled hearing his words caressing the wolf's hair softly.

 _“Stiles I need to shift…My wolf has to claim you now ok cub?”_ Derek continued with a soft voice transforming to his beta form.

Stiles just opened his eyes and reached to touch the werewolf’s cheek smiling and showing his neck to the werewolf…

Derek shook his head and said “ _Omegas don’t leave their mate bite mark on the neck little one… We need to work for it…”_ Derek looked down at the human and smirked evilly flashing his eyes.

Stiles looked at him with a worried expression… _“What… what do you mean?”_

Derek looked at him with a predatory glint in his eyes “ _I have to…well trace my lips on your body searching for it…”_ Derek looked at him grinning… _“Would you…leave me do that to you Stiles? Feel every fiber of your body… Every muscle every shiver of your skin? Will you open yourself for me pup?”_ Derek was tracing his fingers softly on Stiles lips biting his own softly.

Stiles looked at him with his eyes open wide and his lips parted shaking under the attention of the older man... _“I’ll just have to endure…”_ Stiles whined and sucked the wolf's thumb lustily.

Derek left a growl that shoked the whole cabin. He started tracing his lips on Stiles’ neck then going down to his chest slowly painfully slowly... Stiles was trying to stay still but failing so Derek barked down an order. _“Stay. Still.”_ Derek flashed his eyes and Stiles mewl again.

After endless minutes in Stiles’ mind Derek found what he was looking for; in the inner part of Stiles thigh… Derek threw his fangs and bit hard making Stiles’ eyes watered and turned quickly on human’s lips shushing him.

The bite magickly healed after seconds and Stiles found himself exhausted on Derek’s arms.

 _“Forever?”_ Stiles whispered.

 _“Always and forever cub…”_ Derek replied and left a soft kiss on the human’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
